


Vhisola- The Movie

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Blackouts, Communication Failure, Crossover, God Complex, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Memory Loss, Overprotective Turaga, Panic, Past Relationship(s), Sailing, Sea Monsters, Unexpected Visitors, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Vhisola decides to leave the island of Mata Nui to find a way to bring the mystical heart of Mata Nui to the owner and stop Tren Krom and the mysterious Valmai Itse from destroying her island and possibly the world, her fellow Matoran, the Toa hagah and even Makuta himself are caught up tin the struggle.How far can she go with her friends until the past catches up to her?
Kudos: 7





	1. How the story began

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bionicle, it belongs to the Lego company and Moana and all of the copyrighted songs are owned by Disney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the legends of the Bionicle and watch our hero be revealed to the world, along with her quest..

A circle of stones showing the Toa were near the sand circle near the great temple Kini Nui as Turaga Nokama narrated to a crowd of Matoran while Vhisola looked on. "Gathered friends, let us all listen to the legend of the Bionicle. In the Time before time there was only darkness and the sea." Vakama added, as the Mata Nui stone landed on the ground. "Long ago, in the time before time, the Great spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we the ones called the Matoran to ." Matau spoke up as he stamped his Kaukau staff onto the ground. "We were lone-separate and without purpose-duty. So the Great Spirit illuminated us with the Three Virtues, with his magic-wonderous Heart of Mata Nui. The Great Spirit life-dawned several islands, stars the sun, the moon and other places and Rahi with the heart, including the city of Metru Nui." 

Onewa walked on stating as the Makuta stone lands onto the sand overshadowing the other stones. "Several greedy beings including the Dark Hunters, demons from the deep sea and even Makuta himself all wanted the Heart of Mata Nui for themselves, but they never could get it, for several teams of Toa, including the very six Toa Nuva on the island we share helped protect it at different points in the past." Whenua quickly finished as the torchlight flickered and Nuju joined in with his translated bird chirps as the Mata Nui stone cracked in half with a purple light, much to the Matoran audience's gasps of shock. 

"Regretfully the Toa Hagah team that worked under Makuta , succumbed to arrogance and pride after a foolish group of Matoran asked the Turaga to fetch the heart of Mata Nui. All six of them journeyed to the Heart's resting place on Karda Nui, against their mission to protect the Matoran, fought past several guardians and stole the Heart of Mata Nui itself from its resting place." _"Shortly after the attempted to leave Voya Nui the island which hid Karda Nui itself, a great shadow monster called Valmai Itse, the cursed Dark One attacked the Toa Hagah and left them stranded on an island as a punishment , along with turning the Turaga who had told them about the quest to steal the Heart into stone. This is why all Matoran should be careful while hunting or fishing, for if you catch too much , then you earn the wrath of the cursed one himself. " The crowd of watching masked Matoran all left, but this story doesn't have the Toa as the heroes of the tale, but someone else._

__

Shortly after the legend of Mata Nui and the Toa Hagah had been told, but a few weeks before the Bohrok attacks, a Ga- Matoran wearing Vhisola picked up a green lightstone on the beach and yelled to Hahli. "Hey Hahli look at this green lightstone. Doesn't it look like the one in the legend? Ever feel like there's something more?" Hahli shook her head. "It's probably just an odd co-incidence. I think Turaga Onewa is running over to have a look as well." 

Suddenly Onewa pocketed it while walking up to the two unannounced and stated. "Why are you two thinking about going near the ocean, without a boat? That's forbidden because Rahi, Makuta and the Cursed One could get you!" Nokama sighed as she tried to calm Onewa down. "Onewa, the Ga-Matoran need to learn how to swim in order to make the best of their jobs. Don't you think it's being a bit unreasonable." 

As the two Turaga started bickering, Vhisola quickly felt herself be gently pushed back to the dry land by the ocean, as it hummed something about an "innocent warrior and to be ready." Vhisola quickly added as she swam back "Maybe I will be ready for an adventure like Takua and the Chronicler's company.." She looked at the arguing duo as Hahli yelled. "Don't worry everyone, false alarm. Vhisola's safe!" But that would come quicker than you'd think. __

Cut to a few days after Makuta's defeat and after Takua has become Takanuva the Toa of Light, something isn't quite right on the island of Mata Nui. Suddenly Jaller the captain of the Ta-Koro Guard calls out to Toa Takanuva near the border to the Ga-Matoran Village while his former friend turned Toa was going for a walk. "Takanuva, you should see this. Something giant made of shadow has just shown up on the Ga Koro reef and is demanding we hand over the "Heart of Mata Nui." But we don't know what it is." The Toa of Light sighed warmly "Calm down Jaller, it's probably just a stray Rahi." But when he hurried through the crowd the sheer size of the figure made him gulp. "Oh Karzhini! You weren't joking Jaller, I take it back about the stray Rahi thing." He added as his Mask of light glowed in the dark sky.

"What is your name stranger? We know you came for the Heart." Nokama queried nervously to the giant stranger, who leered over everyone else as he talked over all the panicking Matoran crowd. "My name is Valmai Itse and as i said before, where is the Heart of Mata Nui?" Gali quickly tried to calm Valmai Itse down as she raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "We do not know where it is. Please listen to us Cursed One. None of us mean you any harm, we have already suffered under Makuta." 

Vhisola quickly hurried through the crowd, as people refused to let Amaya past, because she had been talking about a chosen one who everyone thought had been Takua, until the whole Rahkshi and Toa of Light Journey. "You don't think that's the figure in the legend, do you?" Amaya replied "Hush Vhisola, we need to stay quiet and this crowd isn't exactly helping this stranger's mood." __

Valmai Itse glared at Nokama and Toa Gali Nuva before bending down to their eye level and bellowing while the sky turned black. "Very well then. Since you are obviously lying, I shall curse your entire island. If any of you try to leave, I will know about it and you all will wither and die!" Then he left at the sight of Takanuva's light staff, as the crowd dispersed. 

Later on at Kini Nui, Whenua spoke up in the evening wind-swept meeting place. "Should we tell the Matoran about Metru Nui ? This crisis seems more serious then most of the others, as if it could reach into our hearts." __

Onewa shouted at Whenua in the Turaga's meeting place, while he tried to hold onto his staff in the breeze. "That's a kohli headed idea Whenua. That monster showed up a few days ago and isn't letting anyone leave the island." Whenua sighed. "It is still better than just wasting away and letting the Matoran forget about Metru Nui. Vakama said so himself. Mata Nui, Makuta, what are you doing here?!" At the Turaga of Earth's shout the main enemy of the Matoran held up his hands in a peace gesture before calmly replying back to the group as he stepped into the circle. "Calm yourself Turaga of Earth and peers, i am not your enemy while Valmai Itse is still around. Would it surprise you to know that the Turaga before Dume caused the problem we now face and the sealing of the Matoran only stopped the spread of the corruption to Mata Nui?"

__

Vakama groaned at the troubling revelation their enemy had just revealed while moving aside to let him in. "So the venom from the Visorak your King and Viceroy led has poisoned even the Great spirit himself? How could you not have foreseen that Makuta?" "I doubt the venom would work on the Great Spirit the same way it did on you six or on all their other victims, something else must have caused it. For the life of me I can't remember what though." Suddenly a bolt from the sky turned him into a Matoran as the Cursed One chuckled at the Turaga's confusion and dismay. "I don't know why I- I mean the Great Spirit didn't think of this sooner! From now on as another punishment for what you did to the Great Spirit, I have turned you into a Matoran!" 

Upon noticing what the cursed one had done, Makuta screamed as Nuju the Turaga of Ice reluctantly fetched some clothes for the former Makuta. "Meeting adjourned." The six leaders of the Matoran all sighed at the shivering Onu-Matoran, because now none of them knew what to do about two issues at once, without finding the Heart of Mata Nui. __

Meanwhile after Makuta got turned into a Matoran, Vhisola sighed, "Why can't I figure out my job on this island?" She was looking out to the ocean's welcoming blue tendrils, while the sun shone early in the sky. Her pet Hapaka dog, Brave barked as she petted his paws and headed home to Ga-Koro. To be continued in Chapter 2.

__


	2. Where You Are\How Far I'll go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vakama and Onewa veto Matau's suggestion to have Makuta help the Toa and the meeting goes wrong the six Turaga break up the meeting.  
> But can our hero keep her cool and not upset the Turaga?

Vakama was not happy seeing Makuta try to assist the other Matoran while the Cursed one was hiding somewhere on the island. Thu Turaga of Fire quickly cautioned him while standing away from the Onu Matoran with reddish eye tints. "While I appreciate the help, this does not change that you were the being responsible for this curse happening in the first place, or all the rahi ,Bohrok and Rahkshi attacks Makuta. Though it is a relief that you are aiding our villages with this latest crisis." 

"I am fully aware I am partially responsible for this entire mess between the villages and your Toa through the centuries, no need to hit me with it and your staff repeatedly wise one." While Makuta, no he'd thought up a fake name Vakama scowled as he realised he'd forgotten it, that slightly arrogant tone Makuta had used made him want to claw the former master of shadows in the face, until he realised he wasn't a Toa Hordika and just walked off. Matau looked concerned as the former Toa of Air hummed while putting his hand on their shoulders. "Calm down firespitter and shadowwalker, no need to wrong-quarrel in a crisis like this. Anyway should we have Makuta help the Toa Nuva to retrieve the Heart and take it back to Mata Nui?" 

"No!" Vakama and Onewa shouted at the same time, which sounded odd while Nuju reluctantly put his hand up to agree with the two Turaga who voted no. Whenua put up his hand and stated "I approve of Matau's decision.", as Nokama stated "I also approve of Matau's decision. We need to deal with this issue before the island becomes worse and we have to evacuate early." Onewa spoke next. "Well since none of us can sway each other's vote of the Makuta issue, the meeting is adjourned. Didn't something happen earlier?"

Meanwhile on the Peninsula of Tren Krom, said Tren Krom looked at the Cursed One before saying as he hovered near the acid falls. "Don't think ill of me for aiding Vhisola back then, you need that Heart yourself." "That's true, but don't make it a habit." Tren Krom groaned as the Cursed one left, he really didn't like this replacement at all. Meanwhile back at Mata Nui the Island. Vhisola was checking the Compass as Onewa stated something. 

"Vhisola are you listening to me?" The guard sighed. "Yes Onewa. Why isn't Nokama here?" "She's trying to help the Po-Matoran with water safety." Vhisola sighed as a prickle of anger settled, before getting up from her watchtower position. 

"Look it is safe here on Mata Nui. Alright the dark sand is unnatural and none of us have seen it before, but it is our home Vhisola." Now Vhisola was starting to wonder if the Referee was hiding something. But she followed him anyway as he sung to try and ease her mind.

_"Hey, Vhisola, make way, make way! Vhisola it's time you knew. This island of Mata Nui is all you need. The dancers are practising, they're practising to an ancient song. Who needs a new song. This old one's all we need."_

The other Matoran all joined in the second verse as the two of them ducked and dived through the crowd. Which didn't exactly make it easy for Vhisola to keep up with Onewa's slow pace. But she did her best not to step on anyone's toes. 

Amaya sighed at Vhisola while Vhisola sat alone on the beach. "You're still upset about the Turaga hiding their past?" "A little, but given we've been having to deal with Rahi attacks, the Bohrok , the Bohrok-Kal and now the Rahkshi attacks I could forgive them for that. But this is really annoying me. We can't leave to Metru Nui because they're afraid everyone will die because of the magma giant. It's not even funny."


	3. The Cursed One's attack and (I am) Vhisola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the same being

Everyone looked at the giant purple and silver magma man, before Hafu started laughing as he nearly dropped his sculpting tools, only to nearly have a coughing fit. "Hah, lava isn't even purple in real life, it's red. That looks really silly. Hahahahahahaha-hurk!" Said giant magma man screamed at everyone else, while avoiding the coughing Po-Matoran. "Where is the heart of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, you measly fools?!!!!!" A hand raised up as Kailani the Ga Matoran stated to the giant, ignoring her common sense for once. "That crazy flax maker Amaya has it Mr Itse." 

A grim smile stretched across Valmai Itse's rotting iron teethed mouth. "Ah, at least someone among you Matoran is being honest. I'll spare you for last." Then he suddenly created an army of monstrous Rahi to attack everyone as the music changed to a more menacing tone and everyone apart form the Toa and Makuta began to panic from the unexpected attack. As you can imagine, the smell of decay with the cursed one's lips was horrible and "What makes you think this is my real body?" 

Makuta groaned as he looked at Lewa Nuva. "Can you create a sand storm or a glass cage to stop these flying wasps? I would have dealt with this myself, if not for my lack of powers." Lewa Nuva nodded before readying his air katanas to create a wind storm to avoid the flying wasps while 

Suddenly Amaya jumped in front of Vhisola to save the guard from the Cursed One's blow, but not before throwing the Heart of Mata Nui towards Vhisola's hand! As 

The six matoran, with the Gukko bird quickly jumped onto the boat while the Toa Nuva apart from Gahli were trying to stop the lava snakes the Cursed one had summoned. "Can you really pilot this?" "I can try. Shouldn't be that hard." Vhisola replied to Nuhrii while unsteadily steering the steering wheel, only for Orkahm to lend her a


	4. You're welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend and reality collide when the Matoran and the Toa Hagah meet near Metru Nui.

Iruni was bored on the beach, he'd been stuck on an island with the other six Toa Hagah and they were all running out of food. "I'm bored, Gaaki why are you looking on the horizon?" "I think something's on the horizon. It's probably a ship on the waters." The blue Toa of water stated, at least her mask hadn't been spouting off prophecies about an ocean chosen one who would bring the heart back to the Great spirit, which was annoying while they were just trying to surviving. 

So he started to sing, to try and persuade them to give him their boat. Norik groaned. "Why is he singing now? 

_"OK, ok I see what's happening here. You're all face to face with greatness and it's strange.The"_


	5. Skadi, Voya Nui and Spiriah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Makuta who has grown tired of being a joke shows an interest in the Heart, can our heroes and the Toa Hagah

As the Toa Hagah helped steer and Iruni was sulking in the brig, on the waterway to Voya Nui, a brief sheen of a green squid glared at them and Amaya's ray form. "They're planning on trespassing in my realm's bays?! I think I'll pay those six a visit in the realm of monsters to let them know. After all, if they are following that demigod, then I should fix it. For I am a proper god, not that reckless upstart!" A sickly green trail of pheromones followed it as Gaaki noticed the odd squid. "Did you notice that lime and blue squid brothers?" "No sister, I was too busy checking our map to Voya Nui was still correct." Toa Norik replied as Vhisola stated. "Well at least those traders on those skiffs seem okay." 

Suddenly the traders removed their cloaks, revealing themselves to be spiny pirates! 

One of the spiny creatures pointed at the glowing necklace as a red masked face on a green body poked out of the captain's cabin and stated "Hey Spiriah, that's the Heart of the Great whatist. What should we do?" He smiled. "Don't just stand there you six, help me get across. Teridax must have thought he was so clever, letting my team get scattered about. Well no matter, hoist the mainsail Vezok!" "Who's Spiriah?" Vhisola asked the Toa Hagah as Bomonga replied on lookout. "The most incompetent Makuta god around. He even made the Skadi too bad tempered and vicious. Now their home island of Zakaz is stuck in perpetual war." 

Spiriah rotated his neck 360 degrees and shouted back with a impossibly loud voice. "Well nice to see you six still parrot your boss. Oh that mess-up was worthy of my name, hah the look on Teridax's face when he found out!" "Please don't tell me he gets stronger with failure." Ehyre shuddered at the unpleasant thought while Tehutti added "There's more than one Makuta?".

Meanwhile, back in Metru Nui the Turaga and Dume all were looking at Makuta, who was busy setting something up. "What's that?" Dume queried reluctantly as Makuta groaned. "A two way transmission, so you can keep in touch with the two groups. Consider it an apology gift, for now.."

The Piraka all heaved and pulled on the ship's pulleys and their six small skiffs suddenly turned into a giant boat! "What the-? I'm pretty sure ships aren't meant to combine like that." Ackmou stated as he got hit in the face by a Madu Nut, because it was the only substitute the rogue Dark Hunters could find on short notice.


	6. Entering the Island of Voya Nui and Tension among the City of Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our heroes enter Karzhini's bays and unpleasant memories arise, along with inter elemental Matoran rivalries can both side keep clear heads, or is Karzhini right after all

While the gukko bird was chowing down on some bula berries, our heroes looked at the formerly dead land of Karzhini which had somehow turned into a jungle. "How come this island is thriving while ours is dying?" Orkahm asked, but no-one answered as everyone else dismounted from the boat to gather supplies for the next leg of the journey. The Cursed one nearly gasped in confusion at the broken down area, before realising that would give away who he was. 

The squid gave an annoyed snap at Pouks, before suddenly turning into a giant bio-mechanical merman, by the mismatched mask on his face, it was obviously Karzhini himself. "So you six roped others into the search for the Mask of Life? No, must be those other six." "Other six?" Nuhrii queried while Kualas put a hand up, only for the ruler of the named island to walk onto the sand with a "no need to raise your hand up, I know everything mortal." as he vanished into a puff of hazy smoke. 

"I'm not wanting to tangle with a god, let's move people!" Ackmou stated as he took charge, carrying the heart carelessly over his shoulder. 

"Do you want to argue bout what could've been or are we leaving?" Ackmou interrupted the other five while they were hurrying back to the boat.


	7. The Realm of Monsters and Shiny Carapar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to retrieve the Spear of Iruni leads to trouble when the six former kingdom catch interest and more specifically the dreaded Carapar.  
> Also a few unpleasant truths about what the group were doing in Metru Nui crop up, especially for Vhisola. Get ready for the glam rock villain song people!

The sealed gateway to the Realm of Monsters was covered. All twelve of the voyagers and the gukko bird all stared at the instructions on how to unseal the Mahri Nui cord, but Tehutti spoke up. "How could a "Realm of Monsters" be created underneath an entire island and near Karda Nui itself? This doesn't make a lot of sense." Pouks added "Maybe Brutaka's rumours about the dead being revived as monsters underneath are true?" "Could be conjecture, apart from Iruni's crab tattoo and all of our sea monster tattoos." Norik winced ending the conversation, his shark one was burning, as if the shark he had faced knew they were coming. 

"Well let's all do the dance thing brothers and sister, so I can stop being a weight on the others." Iruni finished the conversation as all six of the Toa Hagah did groan at the thought. But all six of them did it anyway, as the volcano cord opened up to reveal the Realm of Monsters itself, the Pit. "Ladies first." Norik stated as he took a bow to let Vhisola across the first set of steps. 

As the portal to the Realm of Monsters opened up, Brutaka groaned on the nearby cliff. "Axon'll never let me hear the end of this. Still, if this stops the Cursed One, who we didn't know actually existed, then it's better than nothing. Oh no, I forgot to tell them about the time limit." The light within the realm of Monsters had turned a murky dark blue, but as the purple plants gave way to the lapping tides of the Pit's bay, so he followed the 12 trail of footprints and yelled out to the group. "Hey hold up. If none of your group can get of of the Realm of Monsters in three days, then you'll all wind up trapped. It's a kohli-headed idea trying to get that spear back, but anyway good luck." 

As our heroes ducked, dodged and swam past the monsters, a shoal of orange-red squid all hurried to their master. "What was that sound?" Nuhrii gasped, as Tehutti sighed. "Just the usual ocean wildlife, but I have no idea why I'm remembering all of these things at once. There was a Matoran who looked like Whenua in last night's dream, along with someone whose name began with M." "Keep it down, someone could hear." Bomonga hissed as they snook around. 

Meanwhile as the squid shoal returned to their master, a green skinned eel man popped up to the other two people in the red squid man's cave. "We have intruders in the Pit! Six Toa Hagah and six Matoran entering near the north-west side of our territories. They could be out to get us!" "Calm down Ehlek." The white-red shark man stated as he held out an antiquated compass that pointed north. 

"Do you remember what they looked like?" "Yes, they all have the exact same masks as the team that defeated us 1000 years ago on Teridax's order. Iruni is missing his wind spear though. We could use that to our advantage." Ehlek babbled as he flexed his claws in a walking hand motion. 

"Should we catch them near our caverns and interrogate them about what is going on at the above sea world Pridak?" A giant red three blue eyed squid man muttered as the white-red shark man replied back while swimming to the right of the cave. "If they are only interested on trespassing and finding Iruni's spear, then we can let Carapar and Takadox deal with them. Our new leader can surely handle that, he has the arrogant bearing of someone who should be knocked down a peg." This was a blow to Pridak's pride, but considering Carapar now towered above the others, the former leader of the Barraki was willing to let it slide. 

Meanwhile, near Carapar's giant seashell shaped lair, Kualas spoke up. "Please tell us you actually have a proper plan in mind Iruni. That one with Karzhini nearly got us all killed!" Iruni groaned. "Working on it. Don't rush me friend." Norik stated "Well, we should be quick and quiet, because no-body should wake him up." Most of the sea Rahi ignored them, but ten crabs went off to tell their boss, but he was asleep and Takadox already had a plan. 

"This is Carapar's lair, it looks massive. Wait, why's there a boat crashed in here?" Orkahm whispered as they all stared at the wrecked giant boat. "A Xian dreadnought?" Pouks gasped in shock as the six Matoran all muttered and whispered. "What's your plan Iruni? We need to be careful of the time limit." Nuhrii spoke up as Iruni chuckled. "This'll be an easy one." 

"This is really stupid." Ackmou stated as the six Matoran all showed up wearing massive seashells, while Vhisola stated. "If he's the same height as the rest of us, it 

"Oh don't encourage him, he's an egotist. We all are really deep down, little intruders." Takadox sighed as Carapar added, while his expression changed from a threatening snarly smile to a goofy grin. "Are you all trying to distract me by getting me to talk about my past? Because if so little air-breathers, then I will gladly do so , in song form!" The former warlord turned crab-man grabbed an old widget coin with his face on it and tossed it at his cave roof before singing while still holding Vhisola's arm in his right hand's grip and holding an oddly shaped microphone in the other. This, as you can imagine dear viewers wasn't exactly very comfortable.

_"Well Carapar hasn't always been this glam, I was a drab little man once. Now I know I can be happy as a clam, because I'm beautiful baby." He stepped a little closer as if pondering something near a mirror, towards Vhisola's face which caused her to yelp a little, at the tight grip oh her chest. "Did your Turaga say , listen to your heart, be who you are on the inside? I have three words to tear their argument apart. Your Turaga lied! I'd rather be-" He puffed out his chest, as if showing off his wealth to the world, as the other five Matoran all were caught off guard by the dazzling gold patterns._

 _"Shiny! Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck. Scrub the deck and make it look-" Several Ussal crabs all carrying brooms scrubbed up an entire shipwreck lodged into the port side of Carapar's lair as he showed off all the gold coins lodged into his armour. "Shiny! I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck! Just a sec!"_ He cricked his hand near his neck in a throat slitting motion as our heroes all gulped nervously while he continued singing "Don't you know fish rahi are dumb,dumb,dumb, they chase anything that glitters, beginners! And here they come,come,come to the brightest thing that glitters. Ooh, fish dinners!

After Carapar somehow devoured an entire school of Ruki fish in one gulp, he looked hungrily at Vhisola as she struggled out of his wrist, as his one orange eye and one red eye lit up at her and licked his lips. "I just love free food. You look like sea food!" Ehlek added as he swan though and left "Sea food.. Mmm. Should be interesting." "Oh no. No!" Vhisola screamed in a panic as she felt like her own life was about to be cut short by Carapar's teeth! and he lifted her close to his jaws. 

Just as the brown Barraki was about to swallow her up and Nuhrii got hit in the face with a golden teapot, Iruni yelled as a distraction while picking up his wind spear on Caraper's hoard. "Hey, Ussal face! It's Iruni time!" The mini Iruni gave the gold and green Toa the thumbs up. 

"Think I'll go for the giant Gukko." Carapar quickly gasped, while Takadox was trying to push Norik, who couldn't shrink with the mask of Diminishment out of the way. "Yaahoo-ow-urgh-whoa-oh!" But suddenly he shape-shifted and teleported all over the place, as a Matoran, an Ussal crab, a Gukko bird, a Toa with a shark head, Matau as a Toa which caused all the Matoran in Metru Nui and Pohatu to stare, Roodaka much to the actual Roodaka and Zaktan's confusion and finally himself back in the Realm of Monsters, Mahri Nui. "Did the legends actually show anything like that happening to the Toa Hagah?" Kopeke snarked as Whenua replied. "No. But Makuta, why is your former Toa Team in the Realm of Monsters? With the Barraki?"

Makuta spat out his absorbed Bula Berry while checking the Archives and the books. "Wait what?! I thought they were all dead, but it seems like fate has proved me wrong. Why'd Botar think of sending them down to the Pit anyway? I didn't expect it to become a realm of Monsters."Privately Makuta was relieved that no-one had actually figured out his true name, as he planned to get to Voya Nui on his own.

The six Matoran all gulped and backed away, well they would have if it hadn't been for the two other Barraki blocking our heroes and their escape route from Carapar's lair. While the the feelers and the eye-stalks rotated around towards the winded Toa Hagah of Air as Carapar chuckled in song form again while the other five Toa readied their weapons. _"Well,well,well."_

"Taka-ka-ha!" Takadox laughed out loud, while Ehlek shoved him and stated "Stop doing that stupid laugh. It wasn't funny. Well maybe it was. Eel-lek-kek-kek!" Vhisola quickly snook off upon realising the giant yellow-grey crab was distracted. __

_"Little Toa Iruni's having trouble with his look. You little,semi,demi,mini-pawn of a god. Ouch! What a terrible performance. Get the hook? Why's no-one laughing? " "Get it?" Takadox parroted his boss ._

When the boss realised nobody else was laughing apart from his own men , Carapar groaned in an annoyed tone before readying his left arm and punching Iruni in the face, which sent the Toa Hagah of Air flying backwards. "You don't swing it like you used to, man!" "Argh!" 

Iruni quickly got up, only to see Carapar's left eye in full view of the alcove and quickly readied the spear, while Carapar was still singing. "But I have to give your boss credit for my start. And your tattoos on the armour's outside. For just like you and your little friends, I made myself a work of art. I __


	8. Blackout and aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power outage causes issues back in Metru Nui and everybody else starts to break apart in the face of the end.

"You could've gotten us all killed Iruni!" Gakki yelled as she took the first row , completely unaware of the timeline that was limiting the Great Spirit's life as Iruni yelled back. "Look, okay, I've got my groove back and I'll make up for it. We just need to get to Voya Nui where the Mask of life is and figure out what to do there." 

Meanwhile back on Metru Nui, the remaining Matoran had created an emergency shelter, as preparations for the final week. Suddenly all the power went out in the Le-Metru district hall,as everyone began to scream and panic while Hafu asked the captain of the gukko bird guards, Kongu who was busy checking the fuse-box for the power. "Hey Kongu, what's wrong with the metal vines?" "The vines aren't working. There's a black-out, blackout!"

Then the sound of breaking glass echoed as an angry mob started yelling at the Turaga council. "Let us in, let us in!" 


	9. Voya Nui

The desolate island of Voya Nui loomed over our heroes as they make landfall on the ash grey beach, before Tehutti muttered. "I guess everybody in Mata Nui got off lucky compared to here. So we need to head towards the volcano right?" A storm rang out as if somebody up above was in great pain. 


End file.
